Need You Now
by 13Aphrodite
Summary: A series of songfics about Harry Potter romances
1. Rose Scorpius

**AN: This is my first Songfic, I read this really good songfic by Henry W. James and thought it would be fun to try. It's about Rose and Scorpius, and I used I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum as the basis for it. Read and Review!**

My father doesn't like you

But I don't care anymore

Trying to find you

'Cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if they'll ever understand

And our love will not be banned

I'm in the great hall, I'm all alone

And I need you now

I said I hated you

But I don't anymore

And I need you now

And I don't know how

I ever did without

But I just need you now

Wandering aimlessly

Can't stop looking for her

Wishing she'd smile at me

Like she did before

And I wonder if they'll ever understand

And our love will not be banned

I'm in the dungeons, I'm a little sad

And I need you now

I said I hated you

But I don't anymore

And I need you now

And I don't know how

I ever did without

But I just need you now

I guess I'd rather disappoint than feel this hurt

I'm in the great hall, I'm all alone

And I need you now

And I said I hated you, but now I'm feeling love

And I need you now

And I don't know how I ever did without

But I just need you now

Rose, I need you now

Oh Scorp, I need you now


	2. Draco

AN: This song is Draco singing to Hermione, and it's to Adam Lambert's "Whatya Want From Me" Enjoy!

Hey, wait up,

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Can't you see? It's not my fault

So whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

There might have been a time when I would let you walk away

Oh, once upon a time, I didn't know love

But now, I am here

So whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Please don't just leave

I'm working it out

I really love you

And I won't let you down

My family's kinda messed up

But I'm through trying to please

Please keep coming to me

Oh, whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whatya want from me?

I love, your bushy hair

Gosh, you're so beautiful

Completely perfect

It's me, I was bad

But still you loved me

And you're loving me perfectly

There might have been a time

When I would let you go away

I wouldn't even try

But you are my whole life

Please don't just leave

I'm working it out

I really love you

And I won't let you down

My family's kinda messed up

But I'm through trying to please

Please keep coming to me

Oh, whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whatya want from me?

Just don't go, we'll pull through

I'll always love you

Yes, I'll always love you

Please don't just leave

I'm working it out

I really love you

And I won't let you down

My family's kinda messed up

But I'm through trying to please

Please keep coming to me

Oh, whataya want from me?

Please don't just leave

I'm working it out

I really love you

And I won't let you down

My family's kinda messed up

But I'm through trying to please

Please keep coming to me

Oh, whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?

Whataya want from me?


	3. Harry

**AN: **This song is Harry singing about Ginny. It takes place during the seventh book when he is apart from her, and they are broken up… It is based on Lips of an Angel by Hinder

I feel so alone without you

On my way

I wish we could talk right now

I'm so scared for you

Please tell me you're okay

I'm still hidden

But the world seems so loud

Well, I really love you

I wanna be with you too

But it's okay to move on

I really wanna hear your voice

Say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Without you here I want to weep

And I

Never wanted to say good bye

You inspire me to do well

With the heart of an angel

I really wish you could be here

Tonight

All I have dreamt of is you

I miss everything about you

But it's all right

If it keeps you safe, I'll push through

Well, I really love you

I wanna to be with you too

But it's okay to move on

I really wanna hear your voice

Say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Without you here I want to weep

And I

Never wanted to say good bye

You inspire me to do well

With the heart of an angel

I really wanna hear your voice

Say my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Without you here I want to weep

I

Never wanted to say good bye

You inspire me to do well

With the heart of an angel

I

Never wanted to say good bye

You inspire me to do well

With the heart of an angel

I feel so alone without you

On my way


	4. Ginny

**AN: **This is Ginny singing to Harry, it's based on "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. Read and Review!

I really wish you had time to see me

How's Ron? And tell me how's Hermione?

I haven't seen you in so long

I hope you're fine, it's more dangerous than ever

I miss you, and how you're so clever

I can't see you, and I know why

'Cause the last time you saw me

You broke my heart

I gave you all my love, and then you ran off to die

So this is me wishing you were here

Still loving you, wishing I could take back that night

And I go back to our times all the time

I should have known you could never be normal

But I still want you to be mine

And I go back to our times, turn around and make you all right

And I go back to our times all the time

These days I've barely been sleeping

Having nightmares about you dying

When Christmas passed you couldn't call

And I think about Hogwarts, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the Quidditch sidelines

Realized I loved you in sixth year

Then the dark came, those horrid days

Where fear burned in all of our minds

I gave you all my love, but you still gave me goodbye

So this is me wishing you were here

Still loving you, wishing I could take back that night

And I go back to our times all the time

I should have known you could never be normal

But I still want you to be mine

And I go back to our times, turn around and make you all right

And I go back to our times all the time

I miss your deep eyes, your kind smile

So wonderful, so right

And how you held me in your arms all of those nights

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably hopeless dreaming

But if we love again, I hope our past'll be alright

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't

I know it's your duty, I understand

But this is me wishing you were here

Still loving you, wishing I could take back that night

And I go back to our times together

I should have known you could never be normal

But I still want you to be mine

And I go back to our times, turn around and make you all right

And I go back to our times, wish I could turn it around to suit my own mind

I go back to our times together all the time


End file.
